


Good Feelings Only

by naegahoshh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegahoshh/pseuds/naegahoshh
Summary: A short au about the couple life of Soonyoung, a loud dance choreographer, and Jihoon, a shy music producer. One day, they decided to pay Soonyoung's parents a visit.





	Good Feelings Only

**Good Feelings Only**

🚘

Jihoon had knew Soonyoung for three years, but this is the first time he was meeting his family. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. Thoughts constantly flashed across his mind—will Soonyoung’s parents like him? Would he be able to get along with his family? They would be there for a week after all, so it would be tiring if they didn’t get along. It would put Soonyoung in a spot too, which is definitely the last thing he wanted to do.

A warm hand on his right hand snaps him out of his never-ending thoughts.

Jihoon looks at the red-haired boy sitting next to him in the passenger seat. His eyes were half-closed and swollen from the sleep he had gotten from the past 30 minutes, and his brows were furrowed because of the sudden sunlight. Jihoon’s eyes immediately softens. What was he even thinking? Visiting his boyfriend’s family wasn’t a chore, and he’s not alone in this. They would get through this together.

“Why are you awake already? You should sleep more. You did stay up all night practicing that new choreography of yours.” Jihoon said as he squeezed Soonyoung’s hand. He only received a hum in response as the latter tried to go back to dreamland, now with his hand in Jihoon’s. They drove on for another hour like this, and Jihoon occasionally turned to look at his boyfriend, who never failed to make him smile.

Holding Soonyoung’s hand seemed to have a magical calming effect on Jihoon. His mind was no longer filled with anxious thoughts of meeting new people, and was instead filled with the memories that he and Soonyoung made together in the past 3 years.

They met three Decembers ago in a café near Jihoon’s studio. Jihoon had went to the café to get his daily dose of morning coffee before he cooped himself up in his studio for the rest of the day when a certain boy in the corner of the shop caught his eye. He had his earpiece on and was just looking out the window, tapping his fingers on the table along with the music while his other hand was wrapped around the handle of his coffee mug. It was not the boy’s looks that particularly caught Jihoon’s attention—Jihoon never was and would never be a sucker for looks—It was the way he was smiling like he had no care in the world. This was Seoul. One of the busiest cities in the world. Jihoon had seen a variety of frustrated and stressed faces, but never once has he seen a face that relaxed, that passionate, that carefree.

Jihoon had thought of himself as a shy and conserved person, so he was surprised that he actually mustered up the courage to sit in front of Soonyoung. “Is there anyone sitting here?” He had asked. Soonyoung pulled out one side of his earpiece, looked around at the empty café in confusion, before smiling and shaking his head. He didn’t know what possessed him that morning, but he was glad it did. Because if it didn’t, his life now wouldn’t be filled with so much bliss.

☕

It was as if Soonyoung knew they were reaching his hometown. Jihoon was driving extra cautiously so as to not wake him up, but to no avail as he woke up anyway, rather abruptly at that. He looked around at their surroundings and his eyes lighted up as he excitedly told Jihoon that they are nearing his hometown and gave unnecessary directions to his house although Jihoon already had the GPS doing the work for them. Sometimes Jihoon wonders how Soonyoung could talk that much at one time without rest, and sometimes he would get annoyed at his incessant chattering, but all these he has grown to love as time passes.

Soonyoung always gives Jihoon surprises. He remembered the time he thought Soonyoung was an innocent boy, but all was proven wrong the first time they slept together. Jihoon was quite upset at first, as it seemed like Soonyoung had a lot of experience in that matter. He slowly begun to accept that fact, however, especially since those experiences he has makes their time together at night(and sometimes even mornings) more fun and memorable.

What made Jihoon surprised this time is the level of excitement this boy contains. Whenever he finally found a limit, Soonyoung always seemed to cross that limit, and in the back of his mind Jihoon always imagines how it would feel like to have Soonyoung fuck him when he was on that level of excitement.

As they neared Soonyoung’s house, Jihoon could see a row of people standing in front of the entrance, waiting to see them. _A whole row of people that you’ve never met, Jihoon._ The anxiety he has forgotten kicks in again, and Jihoon unconsciously reached out for Soonyoung’s hand again. Jihoon hates that he has to rely on Soonyoung so much. Jihoon hates the smug smile that Soonyoung has on his face when he sees that Jihoon had initiated skinship, which was rare. Jihoon hates that Soonyoung has such a calming effect on him. But Lee Jihoon still loves Kwon Soonyoung.

With the newly found confidence he had gotten from Soonyoung(and mostly because Soonyoung was dragging him), he walked towards the Kwon family with a nervous smile on his face.

The next few minutes wasn’t so unbearable for Jihoon, surprisingly. The Kwon family was understanding of his social problems, which makes him think if Soonyoung ever mentioned about it to his family. They introduced themselves quickly with warm smiles and showed Jihoon to the guest room without asking much questions. Since then, Jihoon had been alone unpacking his luggage slowly and taking in the new environment. Soonyoung wanted to help but Jihoon supposed he would be better off catching up with his family. The guest room was on the second floor, and the view was pretty good. Jihoon looked out at the acres of field that Soonyoung’s family owns, and unknowingly gasped when he realised, he couldn’t even see the end of it. He knew Soonyoung’s family owned a huge farm, but he would never have imagined this, him being the city boy he is.

That wasn’t the thing that captured most of his attention though. Soonyoung and his siblings were playing in the field, spraying water at each other using the hose, instead of watering the crops properly. But that’s still not the most important part. Soonyoung was wearing the sheer white tee that he wore here, which was not really a good idea. He left little to the imagination and at the same time made Jihoon’s imagination run wild. How he wished he could just rip off his shirt and feel his body without the wall of fabric between them. How he wished he could just fly down there to do so.

Jihoon tried not to think about it. It wouldn’t be appropriate, not at his family house, if he had lost control because of his thoughts. Who knew what he could’ve done. He didn’t want the Kwons to ban him from seeing Soonyoung.

Jihoon was an only child. He had lived a fairly lonely life until he met Soonyoung as his parents often worked overseas and he moved out to Seoul to live alone once he was of age to. Despite this, he has never felt lonely. But as he saw Soonyoung play with his siblings, he did. He desperately wanted to join them, but he didn’t know if he should.

He was so immersed in his thought that he didn’t even noticed that Soonyoung was staring at him. When he realised, Soonyoung gave him a big welcoming smile and gestured him to come down. Nothing else was needed to convince him to do so.

🏠

Soonyoung’s father showed Jihoon around the farm for the rest of the day and even taught him how to take care of the crops, which he was grateful for. He treated him as if he was his own, praising him when he correctly guessed which crop is which, and scolding him when he mistakenly picked the unripe fruit. And of course, through this all, Soonyoung was beside him, giving him proud smiles and ridiculing him at the same time.

After a day of hard work at the field, Jihoon and Soonyoung were greeted by a delicious homecooked meal, one that Jihoon was having after many years. He can’t be blamed though, it’s not like he would cook when he’s cooped up in his studio every day, and Soonyoung can’t even cook instant noodles properly. He was then bombarded by questions from the Kwons, one that he was unexpectedly prepared for. They asked the usual questions, how they met, how they were doing in Seoul… and whether they had planned their marriage. Both of them blushed at the last question.

Jihoon had been so elated when he could finally have some alone time with Soonyoung after dinner. Soonyoung had suggested that he showed Jihoon the night view from the hill nearby and the duo had ran out of the house as fast as they could. It wasn’t that Jihoon didn’t like the Kwon family, but he missed being able to flirt and touch Soonyoung without being conscious about their surroundings.

As they walked on the path towards the hill Soonyoung mentioned, they held hands and their shoulders bumped against each other ever so often. It was as if Soonyoung knew Jihoon was tired after speaking so much at dinner just now, because the walk there was quiet, just as he liked it.

It was just like Soonyoung said, the night view was amazing from the top of the hill. They sat on the grass in comfortable silence, just enjoying the pretty lights in front of them, hands still tightly intertwined together.

Jihoon glanced over at Soonyoung and sees him smiling brightly, almost comparable to the pretty lights in front of them. Of course, Soonyoung was prettier. As if Soonyoung heard his inner thoughts, he turned to look at him with a curious look, and Jihoon hastily looked away and pretended he wasn’t staring him for the past few minutes. From the corner of his eye he could see Soonyoung still looking at him, making him blush unconsciously.

“You know, you’re so cute when you smile, Ji.” Soonyoung grinned, making him blush more, if that was even possible. Jihoon hated being called cute, but somehow, he likes it when Soonyoung was the one who said it.

He turned to look at Soonyoung, refusing to be fazed and embarrassed by his comments any longer, but realises their faces were only mere inches from each other. His gaze unconsciously focused on Soonyoung’s lips, which were slightly ajar, making their redness and plumpness stand out more. Soonyoung unfortunately noticed that, and before Jihoon could register the small smirk that formed on his face, Soonyoung was already grabbing Jihoon face and kissing him hard.

They kissed very often, but Jihoon could never get used to them. Every time they kiss, Jihoon is introduced to feelings that he has never felt before and he’s overwhelmed when his senses are all filled with Soonyoung. It’s a good feeling.

💋 

“Soonyoung, wake up. It’s almost afternoon.” Jihoon shook Soonyoung reluctantly. He didn’t want to wake him up when he’s in such a deep slumber, especially since he knows he has been awake for many nights trying to perfect his choreography for his upcoming dance audition. But he got this task from Soonyoung’s father, and he needs to get into his good shoes if he wants to be able to call him father-in-law someday.

Soonyoung still wouldn’t budge though, and Jihoon sighed as he prepared his trump card.

“Soonsoon, if you don’t wake up, Jiji will be mad!” Jihoon whined and pouted, pulling out all the aegyo he has in him. He stomped his feet on the ground and crossed his arms for extra effect.

Soonyoung finally woke up, probably because of the shock he got every time Jihoon does this. Obviously, he doesn’t do this often, and when Soonyoung managed to open his eyes, he saw that Jihoon was already gone. _Probably sulking in one corner because he’s too embarrassed again._ He thinks to himself and washes up before he goes looking for him. He likes it when Jihoon does this so much that he would only wake up when it happens.

Soonyoung found Jihoon in the kitchen, holding a glass of water and regretting his life decisions. He walked into the kitchen to pour a glass of water for himself as well, leaning on the counter and smirking at Jihoon all the while, knowing that this would make him embarrassed and nervous. _He’s cute when he’s like that._

This scenario happens every day, but neither of them could get used to it. Their relationship never gets dull. Their relationship is like a tree, like how flowers bloom everytime they’re together, like how leaves grow when they mature together, like how dry leaves fall when they argue. Ultimately, what remains on the tree, their relationship, would only be the good things, the good feelings.

🌳


End file.
